Dating the Unexpected
by RiceKumaGum
Summary: Viktor and Yuri have a momentary fight, Otabek and Yurio go out, Viktor and Beka have a little plan to get the Yuris to get along as well. But maybe, this happy story is anything but happy.
1. Chapter 1- This is where Problems start

Chapter 1- This is where the problems start...

Yuri didn't know when it started, he's never that observant of himself. Maybe it was the day he saw him 5 years ago, maybe it was when he was "kidnapped" back in Barcelona. He didn't care, at least, he thought he didn't. Anyways, the Grand Prix Final was over, he himself got Gold, Pork Cutlet Bowl got Silver, and Phichit got Bronze. JJ was devastated, serves him right, because he's such an asshole. Welp, all that's left now is Viktor and Yuuri's wedding. That was the thought going through his mind when he turned a corner and almost ran into the couple. He quickly ran back before they could see him. Were they, arguing? He just saw Yuuri in tears. "-should be for the best, Viktor" Yuuri said. "Yuuri, please you know that this is what you wanted" Viktor said holding back tears. "I know, but everyone will only hate me more if I do say yes" He's right, Yuri thought.

"He does have a point" a voice said behind him, and it took all of Yuri to not scream and it turned out to be Otabek. "What're you doing here?" Yuri whispered. "Looking to congratulate you" he responded. The thought made him blush and he turned his head. "Thanks… I guess" Yuri mumbled. Otabek grabbed his wrist and dragged him to where the group of Yuri's Angels were. Yuri struggled, but he couldn't get out of the strong man's grip. Then, out of nowhere he got yanked away before the fangirls could seem him and they were in a bathroom. Then, suddenly he was in an embrace. His face was as red as a beet. "Wha-what are you doing?" he stammered. "I'm hugging you" Otabek said like it was obvious, "the question is why you aren't pulling away? Are you actually a tsundere?" Yuri felt embarrassment to the core and immediately started screaming and denying it. "Oh, so you are" Otabek responded. And Yuri couldn't say anything else and he just kept staring at him. He didn't know how many minutes passed because he started to hear a familiar voice outside yell, "YURIO? WHEREFORE ART THOU YURIO?" It was Minako-san.

Oh, he forgot about the banquet. "I gotta go" Yuri said, and Otabek looked like he wanted to say something, but he just nodded and let him leave.

Well, for starters, the banquet WAS F*CKING BORING THIS YEAR. NOTHING HAPPENED. YUURI DIDN'T EVEN GO NEAR ALCOHOL! Which was a bummer because (and he will never admit this out loud) he actually enjoyed the dance off last year. He noticed that Viktor and Pork Cutlet Bowl were keeping their relative distance from each other and their rings were gone, but no one said anything. Yuri himself just stood in a corner by himself, talking to no one. He didn't enjoy being alone, he just didn't mind it, but he does get lonely like most people.

For example, today, Otabek was at the other end of the party room, talking to Chris. He was without friends, so it was just him and his thoughts. He threw away his cup of some carbonated yellow liquid, that he actually enjoyed and went to the bathroom. At least it wasn't noisy in there. He jumped so that his butt reached the counter next to the sinks and laid there, not caring if his suit got wet or anything. After several minutes he heard the door open and he sat up, it was Otabek. Why does he keep ending up alone with him. Well, it's not like he minded it or anything. He was actually kind of glad they were alone, then he slapped himself twice to get those thoughts out of his head. If any of them were right, he wouldn't be able to go back to Russia. He wished he was like Viktor, he didn't care, nor did most of Russia, but they all felt uneasy just not disturbed enough to bully him over it.

But if it was Yuri himself, there might be backlash, Yakov and Lilia might stop coaching him. Otabek approached him and hugged him, Yuri didn't realize he had a look of terror on his face until after he felt his face relax. "What's wrong, Yuri?" the man asked. Then, without even meaning to, Yuri started to cry. Otabek started to rub his back as if to calm him down. He just wanted to melt into him and disappear forever. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't he have fallen in love with Mila or something? Sala? Even Yuko-san would have been fine. "It's ok, it'll be ok" Otabek said. "No it won't," he said in between sobs. After 2 minutes, he calmed down a bit. "Now tell me the problem" the man responded. "I think I'm" -he took a deep breath-"in love with you" he whispered. Otabek raised an eyebrow. "You were planning to tell me this when?" Yuri just blushed. "I can't go back to Russia" was all he said. "Then come to Kazakhstan with me" Otabek said. Yuri felt like he was gonna cry again, but held back. "I can't do that either"

"And why not?"

"Because, I don't know that country"

"Then let's move to Japan"

"Ew, I don't want to be anywhere near that Pig and Viktor"

"America?"

"Meh, too boring"

"Then where do you suggest we go?" Otabek said. "Let's decide when this is over then" Yuri responded. He suddenly felt sleepy. "Do you want to go back to the hotel?" Yuri yawned as a response. They somehow managed to sneak out without anyone knowing. Yuri threw himself onto his bed and laid there, suddenly not being able to sleep. He stood up and went to go to the bathroom and was met face to face with a shirtless Otabek. He immediately slammed the door shut. "If you want to take a bath just say so" he heard him say. Yuri could not go back in there without blushing.

"Can I?" he asked. "Sure come in, I don't care" Yuri decided it was a good time to man up, so he stripped and went inside. And without focusing too much on Otabek, he got into the giant bathtub. If he had to be honest, he missed the Pig's hot spring. "How does it feel?" Yuri was interrupted from his thoughts. "Huh?" he said. "I meant how does it feel to win Gold for your Senior Debut?" Otabek said.

"Oh, it doesn't feel special to be honest" Yuri felt like melting into a pool of water. WHY DOES BEING IN THIS MAN'S PRESENCE MAKE HIS MIND TO TURN TO MUSH!? He realized too late that he had indeed said this out loud, Otabek was grinning slightly. While pointing at him, Yurio screamed,"YOU THINK I'M A ROMANCE FREAK DON'T YOU" Yuri stood up and yelled, which was a mistake because he then proceeded to slip and fall forward. Otabek stood up and caught him before Yuri could cause damage to himself.

"You should be careful, Yuri" Otabek said. Yuri felt his stomach brush a certain appendage, and covered his mouth and gave a muffled gasp. "What's wrong?" Otabek asked, and Yuri swallowed his fear and said, "Nothing, I'm ok" "Are you sure?" Otabek sounded concerned. Then, there was knock from the hotel door. "I'll get it" Yuri said and grabbed his tiger print bathrobe. He opened the door, it was Phichit.

"Здравствуйте Yuri!" he said.

"What do you want?" Yuri responded angrily. "I was just wondering if you've seen Yuuri?" Phichit said without breaking smile. "No, why do you ask?" Phichit's expression changed into that of concern. "Well, he got into an argument with Viktor and ran off in the direction of the hotel, so we thought you might've seen him" Yuri didn't know what to say. "Wait, how did you know we were here?" Yuri asked first. "Oh, I saw you and Otabek leave, but don't worry no one else noticed" he said smiling again. "Um, ok. Have you tried the roof?" Yuri said.

"Oh true! He does like to go places where no one else does. And it was weird that he was the only one with roof access" Phichit said, "BYE YURI" Yuri slammed the door closed, mad that it took precious time away from his alone time with Otabek. He slapped himself again. He took off the robe and went back into the bathroom, only to discover it was filled with bubbles.

"OTABEK WHAT DID YOU DO?" Yuri yelled. "Oh, I was wondering what a bubble bath was when I read the bottle, and the instructions told me to pour 2 tablespoons per cubic centimeter. Yuri managed to somehow not slip on all the bubbles and snatched the medium sized bottle away from him. He read the instructions. "Beka, you should be glad I love or I would have killed you. The bottle says half a tablespoon you illiterate f*ck," Yuri said facepalming.

"Come into the bath, it smells like roses" Otabek said, "wait, where did Beka come from?" Yuri instantly turned red. "SHUT UP" he yelled on he got into the bath. After sitting in the bath for about 20 minutes, Otabek finally said, "Do you want to get out? You're gonna start pruning" Yuri just sunk completely underwater. Then forgot there was still soap in it and regretted opening his eyes. This day was going horribly, so he decided to cut his bath short and rinsed his hair, or at least tried to. He couldn't get some of the soap out, so Otabek asked if he could help. "Sure, knock yourself out" Otabek spent about 4 minutes working Yuri's hair around and by the time he was done, his neck hurt. After this little episode, he and Beka rinsed their bodies completely and went to bed.

At exactly 2 am, he woke up in a cold sweat because of a nightmare. He dreamed that his grandpa, his only family, left him. Otabek was reading a book, gee, talk about convenient. "Are you ok?" Beka said closing his book. Yuri was still trying to recover, so he didn't bother responding. Otabek got off his bed and got on Yuri's. He embraced him and surprisingly Yuri felt like he was calming down. He looked up and saw that Otabek was staring back at him. Then, it was the moment of truth, he might as well do this now. He sat up, so that they were eye level, and their lips connected. Yuri felt… odd, he didn't know why, probably because he has never kissed anyone before. It felt nice and he wished he could stay like this forever. His arms started to travel up Beka's back and around his neck.

Beka's arms tightened around him and Yuri felt himself slowly falling backwards to the point where Otabek was on top of him and Yuri was lying on his back. Then, he finally parted from him to breathe. "I was wondering when you were gonna do that" Otabek asked while gasping for breath. "I didn't know when to do this exactly since I've never done this in my life" Yuri responded. Then, with the most horrible timing possible, there was another knock at the door. Yuri quickly got up and went to open the door. This time, it felt urgent, so he kind of ran. When he pulled out the door, this time it was Viktor. "Viktor? What're you - " he started to say, until he saw his expression.

"Oi, what happened?" He has never seen Viktor this devastated in his life. "We can't find him" Viktor said. "What do you mean you can't find him?" Yuri said. "He could've just gone to Japan without tel-" "We called Nishigori-san, Minami-kun, and his mom" Viktor said interrupting him, "he's not in Japan." He heard Otabek walk up behind him. "What's wrong" he asked. "The pig yelled 'wee wee wee' all the way to somewhere" Yuri said quietly. Yuri then kicked the door, what is that Pig doing? Who does he think he is, running away at a time like this? What the f*ck happened between those two to cause all of this. Everyone's is distress, if they find him, Yuri is going to knock him unconscious the first chance he gets. "Where is the last place you saw him?"

They spent the next few hours gathering a list of people who knew Yuuri. Hell, they even called Leo back in the US to see if he went there, but he just apologized and said that he wasn't. "Hey, you can call Guang Hong, he might know" Leo said. Turns out, Leo was wrong because Guang Hong wasn't that good of friends with Yuuri. "Have you talked to Seung-gil, yet?" Guang Hong asked. "The only times those two interacted was that little hugging episode he had back in the Rostelecom Cup and in front of an elevator," Yuri said, slightly annoyed. "Oh, how was I supposed to know that?" Guang Hong protested. Yuri just hung up on him and threw himself on his bed. Where could that sorry excuse for a man be?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi, Rhys here and I think this story is starting off horribly because I started writing this on a whim back in December, and now it's 11 pages long on a google document and I betcha my counselors now think I have a problem, but hey I don't care, RHYS OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Yuuri's where?

Chapter 2- Yuuri's where?

For starters, Yuuri didn't know where he was. One minute, he was in the heart of Barcelona, now he was in the mountains? _Crap,_ he thought, _They might be looking for me, and Viktor might be worried._ He remembered their fight and realized how dumb it was. Now he was rethinking his life. Why did he skate his program 8 months ago? Then, Viktor never would've had an excuse to come, then Yuuri never would've gotten involved with the Russian skater. All Yuuri can do was run away. "Excuse me, sir" a young voice said, behind him. When Yuuri turned around, it was a young boy. "Uh... Hola" Yuuri stammered out, oh god this boy now has confirmation that he's a tourist. "Don't worry, I can speak Japanese too" the boy responded... it Japanese. The boy, named Marcelo, led him to a small house that crammed between to other houses.

" _Mama, encontre un chino cuando yo fui a comprar mis galletas_ " the boy yelled. _Wait, did he just called me_ chino? Yuuri thought. The mom walked around a corner, presumably the kitchen and was slightly shocked to see Yuuri standing behind her son.

 _"Por dios, nino_ _ **(sorry, but I can't put the tilde on there)**_ _el es japones"_ the mom responded. She looked Japanese. "Sorry, sir, but my son doesn't know about political correctness" the lady said again, but in Japanese this time. It turns out, her husband was Spanish and Marcelo was the product of their marriage, but sadly the father was no longer with them. Furuhashi-san poured him a cup of bancha tea.

"So, Katsuki-kun, what bring you so far from the heart of Barcelona?" she asked. "Well" Yuuri said,"I had a fight with someone special." He took a sip from his tea. "Oh, so like your mom or something?" Marcelo chirped. His mom proceeded to scold him in rapid fire Spanish. "No, no it's fine. My mom is back in Japan, but it was with my significant other" Yuuri said.

"Did your girlfriend say something mean to you?" Marcelo asked. _What would happen if I told them?_ Yuuri thought. "Oh, I don't have a girlfriend" Yuuri said to him. Marcelo looked so confused, until it looked like he had an epiphany. "OH!" he shouted, "I REMEMBER NOW, YOU"RE KATSUKI YUURI, THE MAN DESTINED TO MARRY THAT RUSSIAN GUY THAT I CAN NEVER REMEMBER THE NAME OF!" Marcelo was so loud, his mom almost choked on her orange juice.

"Jesus, Marcelo don't be so loud, and oh my goodness, I didn't realize we had a celebrity here" Furuhashi-san said, wiping her mouth. "Oh, so you do know who I am" Yuuri whispered. "Oh yeah" she said, "my son is a big ice-skating fan, but he can't remember any names that aren't similar to Spanish or Japanese." Yuuri didn't know whether to be impressed or offended, so he chose neither.

"Well, Viktor and I did in fact have a fight and I don't know how I ended up all the way out here" he said. "Give it time" she said, "you can stay with us for a few days if you need to, my husband's bedroom is empty sans the bed, but only if you need to" I think Yuuri needed to separate himself from skating for a few days. So, he accepted their offer. "Thank you, Furuhashi-san" he said. "Oh, please" she said, "call me Tomoe-san"

 **Day 1:**

Honestly, his first day there, Yuuri didn't know what to do because Marcelo went to school and Tomoe-san went to work. He just sat on his bed and then remembered to turn on his phone. They read as followed:

25 Text Messages _from Viktor, couple from Phichit_

47 missed Calls _all from Viktor_

30 unread emails _from family, Phichit, and Yurio?_

 _Are they that worried?_ Yuuri thought. Meh, he chose not to respond to any of the emails because he wanted some alone time, but they might think he was dead. _Who cares?_

 **Day 2:**

It was a Saturday, so both Tomoe-san and Marcelo were home. Somehow, Yuuri ended up helping the 10 year old with his math homework. "Ok! The food is ready, so clear the table" Tomoe-san called from the kitchen. Yuuri was starting to help, but Tomoe-san insisted that he was his guest, so he shouldn't help. Yuuri felt very rude for not helping with anything, but he sat at the table as she served their food. Honestly, he felt like crying when he saw what was on the plate. It was a Pork-cutlet Bowl, it looked similar to what his mom made back home.

"I heard from Marcelo, that you based your Short Program on Eros for Katsudon" she said. "ITADAKIMASU" Marcelo yelled, and started to dig in. He was using chopstick trainers, but it was in the shape of... was that Rilakkuma? Yuuri couldn't help but crack a smile. These two seem really at ease with each other. For a second it was almost as if he was a part of their family.

 **Day 3:**

On Sunday, Marcelo and Tomoe-san went to a shrine to go pray for their husband/dad. Yuuri was once again left alone in the house, but this time he actually decided to clean up some of the kitchen. He washed the dishes, cleaned up the messy table full of Marcelo's craft's projects. He fixed the pillows on the two couches in the tiny living room, straightened the picture frames on the wall.

He honestly thought about his plan of moving to Russia with Viktor that he had discussed with the Russian skater. That plan seemed even farther away since their argument, but he had to try and make it up to everyone for disappearing suddenly. When he finally finished, Marcelo and Tomoe-san finally got back they were amazed to find the house clean.

"YOU SHOULD STAY WITH US FOREVER, YUURI-SAN!" Marcelo yelled in excitement. Tomoe-san was grateful of him, then Yuuri just gave a sad smile because he was glad to be making others happy, but he had other family and friends that were worried. He shook those thoughts from his head, he still hasn't figured out what he was gonna do, so he shouldn't go back, yet.

 **Day 4:**

It was Monday, again. Marcelo left at 8:30, he isn't coming back until 5pm and his mom comes later. Again, Yuuri had too much time, so he just slept, all day. Obviously, when Marcelo came back, he was scared that Yuuri left without saying goodbye. Tomoe-san came later than usual today, turns out there was a lot of traffic on the highway. It almost seemed as if his mental health was getting worse.

 **Day 5:**

Again, he was alone, but Yuuri already decided, he was going back tomorrow.

 **Day 6:**

Yuuri was seen off by Tomoe-san and Marcelo. He finally realized how dumb his fight with Viktor was. He should've known sooner how Viktor didn't care that everyone disapproves of his and Yuuri's relationship. "Thank you, Tomoe-san. Thank you for letting me stay, and I'll contact you soon, Marcelo-kun" Yuuri said. Marcelo had tears streaming down his cheeks, "I want you to stay with us forever." Yuuri smiled and Tomoe-san gave him a sad smile, but she was fine.  
Now it was time for him to go face his demons.

* * *

 **Originally, Yuuri's POV was just a paragraph long. I'm surprised I managed to stretch it this long, hopefully I get Chapter 3 up soon, my friend encouraged me to post this, I'm glad people like it.**

 **RHYS, OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3- Back at the Hotel

Chapter 3- Back at the hotel

5 days since that stupid Pig ran away. If he ever shows up, Yuri might end up killing him. Viktor was still cooped up in his room, he's never seen him so pathetic as he was now. Well, so much as happened to Yuri in those 5 days, it was almost unfair. With those thoughts in his head he felt Beka wrap his arms around him. Thank god they were in his hotel room.

"You're angry" he said.

"What do you expect, that pig hasn't shown his sorry face in 5 days and it's caused Señor Best-in-the-World depressed over here" Yuri said. Otabek nodded. Yuri noticed that he has been surprisingly supportive of the entire situation and hasn't complained once whenever they weren't together. No one knows besides Phichit that they're together (that Thai boy can see right through anyone, jesus). Otabek was 3 years older than him, so they can't be together legally until Yuri is 18 (which sucks). His phone vibrated, it was a text from Phichit:

 _We found him, try not to kill my best friend pls_ ;-;

This only infuriated Yuri more. He got out of Otabek's chest and cracked his neck and knuckles. "Yuri, whatever you think of doing, don't" Beka said. "Don't worry, I'll break everything, but his skull and his spine" he responded while opening the hotel door with Otabek following behind him. Yuuri was sitting on one of those luxury sofas with Phichit to his left (Yuri's right). It seemed like the anger radiated off his face because Yuuri immediately jumped when he saw him.

"Yurio… h-hi" he started to say, but Yuri interrupted him. "Don't give me that crap you pig" that made Phichit flinch. Chris then walked in with two lattes, but then turned on his heel as if to know he wasn't wanted. "Normally you and Viktor make up after an argument, what the f*ck happened this time you a**hole" Yuri said his voice shaking with rage.

Yuuri didn't seem like he could find an answer. This only fueled Yuri's rage and aggression even more than dampened it. Before he could stop himself, his arm was raised, luckily Otabek had grabbed his forearm.

"That's enough, we're going back to the room if you can't behave yourself. I'm not saying what Yuuri did was right, but you just have to let him recover from whatever happened, then do whatever the hell you need to do" Otabek said. Yuri tugged his arm out of his grasp, gave Yuuri a look that meant sudden death and walked back to the elevator.

Viktor was in the elevator, "Is he actu-" -Yuri raised his hand to stop him- "Your precious pig is in the lobby along with Phichit and Chris, I still don't know what you see in him" -and as he walked passed him- "the Viktor Nikiforov I knew is dead"

Then the doors closed and it was just him and Otabek. He didn't know what came over him because all of a sudden, he collapsed and had tears streaming his face. All that anger he held in let loose at once.

Otabek stood there, slightly confused. "You've been crying a lot lately" he said picking him up slightly as if he was afraid Yuri might break. "I'm fine!" he yelled as he pushed him away, well as much as he could because Beka was much, much bulkier than he was, so it only knocked him slightly off balance.

"Maybe, you're still Viktor's fan" Otabek said. That sent Yuri into shock. "Wha-what do you mean by that" Yuri said. "You don't like to see him hurt" he responded. Those words just sent Yuri into an internal crisis. Thanks Beka, love you too. At that point, Otabek had to drag his a** out of the elevator. Yuri angrily threw himself onto the hotel bed and screamed into the pillow.

"What are you doing?" Otabek said with a "done" look on his face.

"I'm taking my anger out on this pillow" Yuri said and then threw said pillow at the wall and started to slam his foot on it when it fell. Otabek just sighed and laid on the bed, watching him beat up the poor thing.

"Oi, Yuri" Otabek said. Yuri turned with blood lustful eyes.

"What" he said. "If you're going to keep acting like this, we might as well go out somewhere, otherwise I'm going to have to resurrect that pillow" Otabek said staring at Yuri covered in feathers.

Yuri put on his shoes and walked out the door angrily, then bust back in, "Where exactly are we going?"

They went to some place called, Gelaaati Di Marco. Yuri gladly pigged out on the food. He never was a fan of Spanish food, but this place was amazing.

He silently hoped that the Grand Prix was going to be held in Peru next year. **[A/N: haha Country bias]** Otabek interrupted his thoughts, "Are you going to apologize?" Yuri looked up from his food.

"What do you mean?" Then he realized what his boyfriend meant. "Why do I have to apologize to that pig?" he said.

"Because it's the right thing to do, Yuri" Otabek said, grabbing his hand under to the table.

Yuri hated whenever Otabek did that because he knew it comforted him and caused him to feel guilty for his actions.

Yuri just sighed. "Why did I end up with such a softie?" he murmured to himself.

"Because, otherwise Yakov would be bailing you out of jail once a week" he said. Beka did have a point.

"Fine, I'll go apologize to the pig" Yuri said as he placed down a few Euro notes for the tip.

They left the restaurant and went back to the hotel. When they walked into the lobby, it was strangely quiet. It didn't seem to bother Beka, but something ticked off Yuri, like a tingling at the back of his neck.

You want to know what that feeling turned out to be?

EVERYONE ALREADY WENT BACK TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COUNTRIES! Yuri should've known they all would've left without saying goodbye.

 _Yuri texted Phichit:_

Y: _Where is everyone?_

P: _Oh…..uh we all went back_

Y: _You guys did what_

P: _Sorry, but we all couldn't stay any longer and we were gonna be late for our flights, but I think Viktor and Yuuri left something in your room for you_

Y: _You've got to be kidding me_

Sure enough, Phichit was right. When Yuri unlocked the door, there was a note that looked to be slipped under the door. It was addressed to him. He unfolded it and it read:

 _Dear Yurio,_

 _I understand that I caused trouble for you guys in the past 5 days while I was gone. I would just like to apologize for my actions and say good luck with anything you plan on doing. I'm most likely a horrible role model and Viktor left a basket of your Grandpa's pirozhki on the table. We asked your Grandpa for the recipe and made them as a peace offering and yeah we know you can make them too, but this was all we could think of, so goodbye._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Katsuki Yuuri_

 _AND VIKTOR!_

Otabek found the basket first. "Why is this basket full of-" - he snapped trying to remember the word- "empanadas?"

Yuri facepalmed knowing that he would've offended almost every single Russian ever. "They're called Pirozhki, not empanadas, we're not in South America" Yuri said with a slightly angry tone. He grabbed one and broke it open, revealing the breaded pork, scrambled eggs, and rice.

"Except, these are special" he continued, "these are Katsudon Pirozhki" Otabek ate one and Yuri could see a momentary spark and heard him whisper, "vkusno"

 _Are they that good?_ Yuri thought, sure enough, they tasted like those his Grandpa made.

Why would Pork Cutlet Bowl and Viktor go to such lengths to make amends? Then, a thought came up or rather a text that coincided with his thoughts. "Phichit?" Yuri said as he read the contact.

P: OMG OMG OMG OMG YUURI IS MOVING TO RUSSIA WITH VIKTOR *FANBOY SCREAMING*

This only infuriated Yuri. "Beka, pack your things" he said. "What, why?" the Kazakh responded. "We're gonna go hunt for a pig and it's owner"

 **I understand this is the worst way to end a chapter, but you see... this was as much as I wanted to edit from that google document. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am, otherwise why would you be wasting your time reading this, amiright? Welp, sit tight for your next installement, in about a week? An hour? 5 minutes? IDK, RHYS OUT**


	4. Chapter 4- A Rumor in St Petersburg-pt1

Chapter 4- A Rumor in St. Petersburg

He didn't know what to do. Viktor's house looked so clean and elegant, he felt if he moved a tiny bit he might accidentally dirty something. So he just sat there, sitting up, and unmoving.

Viktor was cooking something in the kitchen. **[A/N: I actually decided to make Viktor a decent cook, sorry for anyone who wanted him to be a shitty cook XD]**

"Yuuri, why aren't putting your things away?" he called.

How does he explain this anxiety to him? "Uh, I got lost staring at-" -he looked around- "your trophies"

Viktor poked his head around a corner. His face turned cartoonish and looked annoyed, "Yuuri, did I ever tell you that you're a horrible liar" This caused Yuuri to stiffen.

"Oh, sorry" Yuuri murmured.

"I don't care if you get the carpet dirty, just put your things away" Viktor ordered.

"Uh, yes!" Yuuri managed to say and proceeded to put his things in Viktor's room, which seemed to be the only one besides the guest one, which had a bed and a mirror and a closet. Viktor's room on the other hand, was like half of the house.

The ceiling was high, there was a floor to ceiling window with motorized blinds, Viktor's bed was a king size with a silvery white fluffy comforter and a ton of fluffy pillows it was also round, there was even a small brown poodle plushie on the bed, there was a giant mahogany desk next to the door with a small lamp and papers strewn about, and the rug felt really soft.

Yuuri being the smoothest human of all time, proceeded to slip on the hardwood floor. All of his things went everywhere and the only thing that filled his mind was _OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!_ He didn't even notice Viktor run in and ask him what was wrong, until after the Russian was kissing him. _Well, this is nice_ he thought, then he remembered, he's in Viktor's house, this isn't a dream, oh god. When they parted, Viktor looked really concerned.

"Yuuri what happened? Are you okay? Is anything broken?" Yuuri didn't know how to react because that's what his mom did.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just slipped" Yuuri said. "Ok, I thought something worse might've happened, because I got a concussion once from slipping on this floor and hitting my head. Ironic isn't it? Two talented skaters slipping, on something that isn't ice" Viktor said like he was trying to distract Yuuri as if he was in pain. _Why is he so nice to me?_ He thought again.

"Well, we might want to be careful from now on" he said. Viktor nodded.

"Now!" Viktor said while clapping his hands together, "I made Olivier salad, Borscht, and Shashlik! C'mon I'm hungry" Viktor then got up and ran back to the kitchen. Yuuri questioned if he was going out with a grown man or an 8 year old, but he didn't care.

This was _Viktor Nikiforov_ , the guy he admired since he was young. Yuuri gathered his things and put them in empty drawers as Viktor directed while they were on the flight to St. Petersburg. When he went back to the living room, Viktor had set up the table and everything, there were even two candles lit. It was like they were in a high-end restaurant. Viktor smiled as he walked in, he stood up and pulled out the chair for him. The food was delicious! He never knew Viktor could cook! Right when Yuuri was about to start eating his second stick of Shashlik, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that" Viktor exclaimed. When Viktor opened the door, Yuuri heard screaming.

"YOU IDIOT" a voice yelled. _Huh, was that Yurio?_

Yuuri got up and followed Viktor. Sure enough, Yurio was there with, was that Otabek? What was Otabek doing in St. Petersburg? Yuuri saw Otabek look over and give a small nod, as if to acknowledge his presence.

"What is wrong with you!?" Yurio yelled.

"What do you mean, by 'what is wrong with you'?" Viktor asked. Yurio clenched his teeth as if to hold back his anger, judging from the messy hair and ruffled clothing the pair had, they just got off the plane, and were most likely still jet-lagged.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Otabek asked while grabbing Yurio's shoulders, "we would like to discuss this like civilized people" Otabek looked specifically at Yurio when he said,"civilized people".

After Yurio and Otabek got situated in Viktor's house, Viktor served the remaining food on two more plates and offered it to them.

"I'm not eating anything _you_ made" Yurio said, Otabek pinched his leg and accepted the food for him.

"So Yurio, what did you want to talk about?" Viktor said with a cartoonish smile, "Also, Otabek are you Yurio's parole officer now?"

The didn't keep Otabek from snorting.

"No" was his response.

"Anyway," Yurio started before Otabek could continue with anything. "Why in the hell did you bring this pig to St. Petersburg?" his tone of voice angry.

"Why do you think?" Viktor said with a serious expression.

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING THROUGH WITH IT?" Yurio yelled in anger and astonishment. Viktor just nodded along, but Yuuri didn't know what was going on. "Um, what exactly are we going through with?" he asked. Otabek snorted.

"Good lord!" Viktor said, "You _propose_! _You_! AND you don't even bother to remember" Viktor made a big show by fake fainting, only leaving Yuuri unresponsive to the situation. _Oh,_ he thought, _he meant our wedding._

"Wait, but I got silver, and not gold" Yuuri protested. Viktor picked up his hand and kissed it.

"Nothing is going to stop this wedding," he said, "not even the end of the world" Yurio made a weird sound that obviously showed that he was disgusted. It would've been a nice statement to say, but there were two more people here and they clearly didn't seem interested in this little situation.

"You have no say if this is romantic or not, Yuri" Otabek said, putting his fork down.

Yuri went red, and said, "OI, DON'T GET BLABBERMOUTHY ON ME NOW!" Viktor and Yuuri watched the two fight, until finally Yuuri made the connection.

"Are you two going out?"

"No" "Yes"

Yurio smacked Otabek on the arm and sat back down with his arms crossed.

"So, that's a yes" Viktor said with a wide smile. "It was supposed to be a secret" Yurio mumbled.

"Phichit knows, doesn't he" Yuuri said. Otabek nodded. The idea of Yurio being in love with anybody amused Yuuri, but this didn't seem like the kind of prank that Yurio would pull.

"Did this-" -he made a circling gesture with his hands-"happen while I was gone?" Otabek nodded. Yup, it wasn't a prank. Yuuri didn't know what flipped Yurio's switch, he did in fact notice the two cheering _only_ for each other during the Grand Prix, and they both were eating alone together at that restaurant (which one? Well, during and after the Grand Prix).

Viktor clapped his hands together, "Well, it seems like it's getting late, so would you two like to sleepover tonight?" Before Yurio could protest, Otabek put a hand on his shoulder and said, "We'd love to"

* * *

 **Is it just me, or are the chapter getting shorter? Oh, it isn't me and they are? Sorry guys, I just didn't write enough in that google document, but I read how long Yurio's next POV is and holy sh*t it's long af, so I promise the next chapter would be extra long, so you guys can waste your time reading my crap. Well, RHYS OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5- A Rumor in St Petersburg-pt2

Chapter 5- A Rumor in St. Petersburg pt2 (Yurio POV)

"Why did you accept?!" he yelled.

"Because your grandpa's place is four bus stops away, we're both tired, and I can tell you don't want to sit in any moving vehicle for 40 more minutes" Otabek said. Yuri hated it, but Beka was right. Viktor apparently "lost" the other futon he had, so Beka and he had to share one, sure he didn't mind, but he needed his personal space.

Beka and Yuri found themselves spooning, because there was no other way they could fit on the tiny-a** futon. Surprisingly, neither of them could sleep. The only way Yuri could tell was because, Beka's breathing would usually get smoother if he was asleep, and Beka told him, Yuri would involuntarily curl up in a fetal position, no matter where he was.

"Yuri, you're still not asleep?" Beka asked. Yuri just shook his head. "Maybe it's because we're not at your grandpa's" _Maybe he's right_ Yuri thought. Then again, he didn't want to go back to his house, he was afraid of what his grandpa might say. Nikolai Plisetsky might be just like the rest of the Russian population, close minded and resentful towards his kind.

"Ow" Beka said. Yuri didn't realize he was squeezing his arm so hard.

"Sorry" he said. "No it's fine if that's what you need to do to let your nerves go" Why was he so nice to him? Why did he let himself be Yuri's personal punching bag? Of course, Yuri doesn't know why, he can't read minds. He then felt Beka's breathing smooth into a repetitive rhythm. _Oh_ , he thought, _I might as well go to sleep too._

DAMN HIM! The light shining through the window was enough to wake him, he didn't seem like it, but Yuri was a light sleeper. Beka wasn't in the futon, so when Yuri fell backwards, he immediately got up frightened and then remembered where he was. He walked from the guest room into the next door he saw, and walked into Viktor's room. It was 4 meters bigger than the guest bedroom, and had more things, the guest bedroom was just empty. The circular bed was also empty of any human life. Then, he went to the next door, excellent, he found the bathroom. It was big too. There was enough space between the door and the sink that he could lay down. The toilet was one of those high-tech ones, the bathtub was as big as a jacuzzi with a glass panel door, so that you could see into it. The faucet looked gold plated and there was a bar of fancy soap that also looked like it had flecks of gold in it.

 _Good thing I brought a toothbrush,_ he thought and got to work. He walked into the living room, EVERYONE WAS DRESSED AND ALMOST DONE WITH BREAKFAST!

"Ah!" Viktor exclaimed, "Sleeping Beauty has awoken!" Yuri shot him the evil eye and sat in Beka's lap.

"Sleep well?" the Kazakh asked. Yuri just nodded and kept staring at the floor. After a long moment of silence, Yuri asked,"How do you do it?" Viktor looked up from his food.

"Do what?"

Yuri was at the end of his rope. "You know what I mean" he just grit his teeth together to keep from screaming.

"Oh, that" Viktor put down his spoonful of _kasha_. "You see, sometimes I do get death threats and letters of support, but the threats usually only come from Russians, so it's pretty easy to ignore"-he wiped his hands-"the support letters are usually from foreigners in the US and such, but other than that, it's not that hard." He kept eating, it left a feeling of awkwardness in the air. Viktor got death threats? It looked like Pork Cutlet Bowl didn't know either.

"You get death threats?" he asked. Viktor just nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want you to worry and we need to focus on skating" Yuuri looked down at his glass of orange juice.

"Look at them, all fluffy and mushy with each other" Yuri whispered. Otabek had his arms around him. His expression was that of a "really?".

"What?" Beka shook his head and grabbed a spoon and filled it with some _kasha_.

"Say 'ah'" he said.

Yuri blinked at him, "wha?" Otabek held the spoon to Yuri's mouth and on instinct, Yuri opened his mouth and received it, realizing too late what he'd just done.

"Awwwwwwwwww" Viktor said putting his hands to his cheeks.

"WAIT NO!" Yuri exclaimed desperately with his mouth full, trying to make them forget what just happened. Great, they're not gonna let it go now. Yuri crossed his arms and put on an angry expression.

"Sorry, Yurio" the other Yuuri said, giggling a bit. Then, things got quiet….very quiet. It got so quiet it was possible to count all of the tiles in Viktor's kitchen.

"How long have you two been in St. Petersburg?" Otabek asked casually.

"12 hours and 10 minutes" Viktor answered and then took a sip of his tea. Beka snorted. **[A/N: This is how long it takes for a direct flight from Barcelona, Spain to Pulkovo International Airport in St. Petersburg, Russia plus 8 hours of how long they slept, obivously]** This clearly was going to go nowhere, if the tension was only going to build up even more. So, Yuri went into the guest bedroom to go change. After he was done, he walked back to the living room, only to see Katsudon cleaning the dishes and Beka and Viktor nowhere in sight.

"Oi, where did Otabek and Viktor go?" Yuri demanded.

Without looking up Katsudon replied,"They went out to the grocery store"

Yuri slammed his forehead against the wall that led into the kitchen. That startled Yuuri and he almost dropped the slippery porcelain bowl.

"Are all teenagers this easily angered?" he heard Katsudon mutter.

As if almost on instinct, Yuri saw a butter knife leaning on a plate, handle up, and he hit the handle so that it flew up, swung it and stopped it before it cut Yuuri's throat open.

"What did you say?" Yuri could feel the pig slightly shaking, but Yuri didn't want to throw away his career so easily, but before he could lower the knife, the door opened. Viktor walked through the door first, exclaiming something about the new caviar he got, then he saw the situation.

Viktor just shook his head, "See, Otabek! I told you we couldn't leave them alone without one almost killing the other" Both Yuris were confused as to what was going on. Otabek walked in with a box with holes, and he was already afraid of what was inside.

"Beka…. What is that?" Yuri asked putting the knife on the counter. Otabek sighed as a response, walked into the living room with Yuri and Katsudon close behind. The Kazakh put the box on the floor and opened it, revealing a white Husky with blue eyes.

"Um, what is this?" Pork Cutlet asked.

"This is so you two can get along" Viktor said smiling.

Both Yuris yelled, "WHAT"

Yuri was a cat person, so this was gonna be a living hell for him, he didn't know about Katsudon. Beka and Viktor looked like they were on the verge of laughing their a**es off.

"This isn't funny" Yuri mumbled.

"Well, we weren't joking" Otabek said wrapping an arm around Yuri's shoulder.

"Anyway, what's the dog's name?" Yuuri asked when he picked it up and the dog started to lick his face.

"I thought maybe Inu, but I later learned that meant 'Dog' in Japanese" Beka said.

"So _I_ named it Ein," Viktor said proud of himself. Yuri saw that Katsudon was blushing, did he miss something? What kind of name was _Ein_ anyway? Then, Katsudon started speaking rapid fire Japanese, and somehow Viktor understood everything, but Beka and Yuri were confused as f*ck as to what just happened. Maybe Yuri should remind Viktor that ¾ of the people here speak fluent Russian and not Japanese.

"So" Viktor continued in Russian, "We're gonna leave you two alone for about a week or so"

With that, Yuri attached himself to Beka's leg and said, "No".

Viktor couldn't pry him off, nor Otabek himself.

"Yuri" Otabek said, slightly annoyed,"I'm not going to get us a cat when we get back"

Yuri took that as a threat and tightened his grip on Otabek's leg. _Insensitive jerk,_ Yuri thought. Yuri thought back to when he showed Otabek a picture of his own cats, named Lev and Masha.

"Yuri, you're seriously cutting off the blood circulation to my leg, stop" Yuri finally let go and sat there on the ground, his bangs covering his face.

"Meanwhile, we'll be staying at Nikolai's place" Viktor said, and it took everything in Yuri to not pounce and starting fighting the other Russian. They had some nerve to stay at Yuri's grandpa's place.

"When is this gonna start?" Katsudon asked.

"Tomorrow" Beka answered.

Yuri's day went so slow, he was convinced that God was torturing him for being this way. He could see the distress in Katsudon's face the entire day as well, but Viktor seemed to be trying to comfort him, because he kept suggesting they go out, but Katsudon kept shaking his head. Does he really need to be making this into a big deal? They can just fake get along and then go back to hating each other. Otabek was surprisingly quiet, well, he already was quiet, but even more. Maybe, he didn't like the idea of his own boyfriend staying alone with someone else, even if they're too old for them. Yuri couldn't take this concern, so he grabbed Beka's hand and dragged him out of the living room and into the guest bedroom. He closed the door and locked it.

"What're you doing?" the Kazakh asked. Without saying anything, Yuri just embraced him.

"I understand you want to make me a nicer person, but forcing me to stay alone with someone else isn't the proper way to do it" his voice was calm, he didn't know why.

"I know, but the longer you two don't get along and the longer you don't get along with anyone else but me that might put some strain on your career" Beka responded. Why, why was this idiot caring about Yuri and not about himself.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Yuri mumbled aloud.

"Huh?" Beka asked.

"It's nothing" Yuri said, hair covering his eyes, he went to go leave, but Otabek grabbed his arm.

"Yuri, if you asked why I'm being nice to you it's either because a) we're going out, b) I love you, c) you need protecting, or d) all of the above" he said as he brought Yuri into a hug with Yuri's back to the Kazakh's stomach, "which do you think is the correct answer" Yuri could feel his face go red. Anymore of this and he'd burst out into tears like in the elevator back in Spain.

"Ok, I understand, maybe this is for the best" he said. If only this was the case with everything. Yuri went to go walk to the door, when suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

 **I am so sorry this took so long to update, I was just really lazy and didn't feel like editing so much, now I have to start writing off the top of my head instead of copy and pasting words from a Google doc, I have a bit more written after this, but I thought this was a good way to end this chapter, BECAUSE THE SUSPENSE IS GOING TO KILL YOU MUAHAHAHAHAAHA *coughs* ah, sorry... see ya next time, RHYS OUT**


	6. Chapter 6- Silence

Chapter 6- Silence

Yuri opened his eyes, he was in a hospital bed. _Whut?_ He thought.

Otabek was sitting in the bed next him. Yuri tried to talk, but his throat felt dry. What happened? Why was he here? Otabek lifted his head, walked by the curtains and called in Viktor, or at least, that's what Yuri thought he did, because he couldn't hear anything.

Yuri was glad he knew some sign language, he learned it on a whim, but he never knew he would be using it.

 _What happened?_ He signed.

Viktor walked in and mouthed, _You were dehydrated._

He was, what? Yuri didn't understand what was happening because well, he couldn't hear anything.

Katsudon walked in after the doctor. The doctor seemed to be discussing something with Viktor as if he was Yuri's father or something (oh god no).

When they were done, Viktor made a head movement where he gestured it towards the door of the hospital room, that meant, "Let's go".

There was one problem, _WHY CAN'T HE HEAR ANYTHING!?_

When Yuri and everyone else got into the car, it was kind of awkward for Yuri because he could see everyone's lips moving, but no sound coming out, he couldn't hear the hum of the car's engine, he couldn't hear the wind after Otabek rolled down the window.

His thoughts were interrupted because Beka poked Yuri's side.

When he turned towards him, Beka said something, Yuri's ability to read lips was at an amatuer level, so he didn't understand anything he said.

Yuri turned toward Viktor in the driver's seat and saw him sign, _Your hearing isn't back?_

Yuri just shook his head as a response. He could see Katsudon slump in his chair. Yuri didn't know what the big deal was, so he just sat back in his seat and looked out the window.

* * *

When they got home, Viktor wrote out on a piece of paper what happened to him.

Turns out, a lot of ear wax accumulated in his ear, so he has temporary ear loss, and the reason Yuri fainted was from dehydration.

That last part was believable, but really ear wax. _So when will I be able to hear you two fight again?_ Yuri signed as a joke. Viktor just kept a serious face.

 _It might last a few days, until then we'll hold off the Yuri Friendship Plan,_ Viktor signed back.

He could see him laughing, but no sound came out, maybe it was because Yuri went red with anger. **[A/N: Where did I go wrong with this, someone kill me oml]** So, now Yuri has to deal with not hearing anything for about 2-3 days, someone end him while the suffering is at its height.

Maybe if he played some music, he might hear something?

So, he left the table to go to the guest room and put on his headphones, clicked a random song, and turned the volume to the highest setting.

Nope, ничего (nichego), all Yuri could hear was the bass, hell he could feel it, not hear it.

Then he felt it suddenly stop and then turned from the window to see Viktor's angry face, holding the headphone jack.

 _YOUR MUSIC WAS TOO LOUD!_ Viktor rapidly signed.

 _Sorry?_ Yuri signed back. Viktor just grabbed the bridge of his nose and walked back out.

 _That was fun,_ Yuri thought and then laid down on the futon, wondering what to do, since he can't hear anything.

For one thing, he'll be able to talk, but he won't hear himself talk, so if he says anything embarrassing, he won't know 'til it's too late. As an attempt to hear himself, he did the unexpected, he made a really loud, over exaggerated sigh.

He sat there for a moment, nothing.

What was he going to do? He didn't notice Otabek walking in because, well, he was deaf, obviously. When he turned around, he was just there, looking concerned, and Yuri made a failed attempt at screaming, which probably sounded pathetic to Otabek.

 _You ok?_ Otabek said, or rather, mouthed. Yuri nodded.

UGH THIS SUCKS. Yuri stood up to look at Otabek, Otabek wasn't that much taller than him. How did he fail to notice that? With that thought in mind, Yuri plopped himself back onto the futon, sitting criss-cross applesauce. **[A/N: what was I supposed to say? Pretzel style?]**

Then, Yuri proceeded to have another internal crisis, he knew almost nothing about Beka and vice-versa. GREAT, now what? Unless he was thinking out loud, or something because he was suddenly face battling the Kazakh. **[A/N: I'm sorry if all the fluff bothers you, gotta add some fanservice one way or another]**

Should Yuri be surprised at this point? He just accepted the Kazakh's actions and wrapped his arms around the bigger man's neck.

 _I swear, if Viktor and that Pig walk in, ah, who the hell cares anymore,_ Yuri thought. All the movements that happened back in the hotel in Barcelona, were happening again here, in Viktor's house, because... reasons. So glad they were in a house so that no one arrests Otabek for going out with a minor. Good thing the age of consent in Kazakhstan _and_ Russia were 16 (hehe, good thing his birthday passed).

He wasn't thinking of doing anything obviously, but things were getting heated, and there was a place downstairs that getting excited... _real_ excited.

Yuri decided it was a good time to stop, so he parted from the Kazakh, and was left breathless. Yuri said something like, "Why".

He just saw Beka smirk and lay down next to him. Yuri was still trying to catch his breath, besides no one told him that you don't breathe when you make out with someone, _especially if things are about to go down the route of making the beasts with two backs, if you catch my drift._

Yuri didn't know what to do, so he clung to the Kazakh. He was clinging to him as if everything that was happening were a dream, if it was, he didn't want it to end, he wanted to stay with Beka forever.

This was a great moment for him to get flashbacks.

* * *

 _"Mommy, Mommy!" an eight year old Yuri yelled._

 _"What is it, honey? Can it wait? I'm really busy" his mother said without looking up from her scattered mess of work documents._

 _"Oh, ok" Yuri said, walking away, slightly disappointed, but understanding that his mom was a busy woman, she needed to work that they can eat._ I know, I'll make mommy breakfast! _little Yuri thought._

 _Since, he knew how to use the stove a bit, he set to work. His mom usually left him alone a lot, so he quickly learned how to cook for himself. He made a bit of a mess, on the floor, on his new shirt, all over the counter, etc._

 _Yuri brought back the plate of food to his mom. He was really proud of himself, because he had limited skills and he was short, so he couldn't reach some of the things he needed. He expected his mom to go, "WOW! I never knew you could do this by yourself, such a good boy!"_

 _Except..._

 _That wasn't what happened._

 _Her face contorted into that of hatred, she clenched the paper, before yelling, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU RUINED THE KITCHEN, YOU LEFT EVERYTHING IN A MESS YOU SLOB, YOU BETTER CLEAN ALL OF THAT UP BEFORE I FINISH MY WORK OR YOU'RE GETTING THE BELT, ALSO THROW AWAY THAT TRASH THAT'S ON THAT PLATE, I'M NOT EATING ANYTHING YOU MAKE" She placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose, muttering something about ungrateful children and sending him away to live with her father._

 _Yuri didn't know what he did wrong, but he understood because he did leave the kitchen a mess, so he cleaned it up._

Then fast forward a couple years...

 _He was done with his mother's shit, he kept arriving to practice with bruises. He finally told Yakov. "Why did you keep this to yourself?" he asked. "Because... be-because" he started, but he couldn't bring himself to say, 'because I didn't want anyone to know how I weak I actually am'._

 _"The reason doesn't matter, what matters is you actually sucked up your pride, good job Yuratchka" Yakov said. Except, that didn't help. Following Yakov confronting his mother, when he came home, he was met with a slap to the cheek._

 _"WHY DID YOU LIE TO HIM, YURI?" she yelled, "WHY DID YOU SAY I HIT YOU? I HAVEN'T LAID A FINGER ON YOU, WHY ARE YOU SO UNGRATEFUL? I WISHED YOU WERE NEVER MY SON TO BEGIN WITH IF THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME, YOUR MOTHER THE ONLY PERSON WHO COULD EVER LOVE YOU!"_

 _Yuri just stood there stunned, he didn't know what to say or do. Why was she-?_

 _Her mother raised her fist this time, and struck him down harder than before. This time, his cheek was bleeding. "No one, will ever love you the way that you are," she said bending downwards to cup his chin._

 _The next day, he ran away, to go live with his grandpa. Nikolai Plisetsky disowned his own daughter the moment he found out._

* * *

Tears were once again streaming down his cheeks. He's lived with that fear ever since. That's why he's been so mean to everyone, if they were never attached to him, he wouldn't be able to lose them in the first place.

Ice-skating distracted him from all those memories, all this pain, that's all he had and his grandfather, so he basically had nothing to lose. His only grandfather showed him compassion, but the problem was, the way you're raised, is the person you turn into when you're older.

So he was afraid, afraid to grow up, afraid to show love, because he was afraid of turning into his mother.

"Yuri" he heard a voice. Was his-? It was! He could hear Beka, he could _hear_ Beka!

He looked up and faced the Kazakh, not before jumping on top of him and throwing his arms around his neck. This man was going to keep from turning into that retched woman, if anyone could do it, it would be Otabek Altin, Prince of Kazakhstan.

* * *

 **Well, this got emotional, very fast. I apologize if this cause anyone to have flashbacks as well, anyway, I wanted to make this as sad as possible. Leave a review if you thought it was sad, or you just want it to end as fast as possible. Well, RHYS OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7- Loneliness, say what?

Chapter 7- Loneliness, say what?

Yuuri was honestly worried about Yurio. That poor boy has gone through a lot in the past two day that he was in St. Petersburg.

First, he gets told he's going to be left alone with a 24 year old man and now he fainted due to dehydration and is suffering temporary hearing loss.

But then again, this was a good time to say, Yuuri and Viktor forgot that they got a dog. Why did they forget, well they wouldn't of forgotten if Ein didn't hide under Viktor's bed.

Makkachin was also hiding under the bed. **[A/N: I forgot about Ein and Makkachin too, ごうめんなさい]**

Well, not next to Ein, but on the other side of the bed. It seemed to Yuuri that Makkachin thinks they replaced him. Viktor had to crawl under the bed and coax them both out.

He didn't know what Otabek and Yurio were doing, but judging from the door being closed it was some NSFW things. He didn't bother opening the door.

Well, as it turns out, Makkachin refuses to get out from under the bed, but Ein was happily running around Viktor's bedroom.

"Yuuri, please help" Viktor said with a begging expression. Yuuri just sighed, then bent downwards to get closer to the bed. He saw Makkachin covering their eyes with their paws.

"Oi, Makkachin" he said. Makkachin uncovered his eyes and leaped from under the bed. Then, he started licking Yuuri's face.

"AH! MAKKACHIN, STOP" he yelled, but he couldn't help but giggle.

When Makkachin decided to stop, he looked up to see Viktor with Ein in his arms, and he looked... mad?

"Viktor, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm ok, it's just that MY OWN DOG HAS BETRAYED ME" Viktor said over dramatically. Yuuri immediately stood up and started waving his arms around trying to explain why, but then he heard Viktor laugh.

"It's fine, it's fine. I just wanted to see your reaction if Makkachin did in fact betray me one day" Yuuri was left speechless.

Makkachin was just sitting there with his tongue out. Before Yuuri could do anything else, he just saw Viktor stiffen suddenly, then grunts.

When Yuuri looked behind him, he saw Yurio... kicking his fiance's back.

"ASSHOLE" he yelled. Viktor just looked annoyed instead of angry, Yuuri understood why, Yurio ruined a perfectly good bonding moment.

Otabek ran in and picked Yurio up.

"I apologize, I don't know how he managed to sneak out without me noticing" he said.

"No, it's not a problem" Yuuri tried to say.

"Well then, Yurio" Viktor said, "why don't we start the plan now?" Viktor raised a brow at Otabek. Wait, what? No.

"It'll probably help" the Kazakh responded.

Yuuri looked at Yurio and saw that he had a distant look on his face. _This might cause some problems,_ Yuuri thought.

* * *

"BYE YUURI!" Viktor said and waved at him from the other side of the threshold. Yuuri saw Yurio and Otabek separating from a hug from the corner of his eye.

Otabek and Viktor were already packed so the goodbye wasn't that long.

Once, they were already gone, Yuuri said, "Hey Yurio do you wan-" The Russian was already gone.

Yuuri didn't know how to feel about that, so instead he went to go sit on the couch, only to find it preoccupied with Ein and Makkachin.

He sighed, what now? There really was nothing left for him to do because it was like he was left home alone with both of the dogs.

Yuuri just sat on the fluffy sea-foam green carpet in front of the couch.

He turned on the flat screen, and... there was nothing for him to watch because it was all in Russian.

Sure, Yuuri's Russian wasn't too bad, but it wasn't good enough to understand it when spoken fast.

So, he just sat through the news so he could work on his comprehension.

Then, he saw Viktor on the news and a bunch of news anchors discussing something and one of them seemed angry, it was as if he could suddenly understand every single word they said.

Lady Anchor: Calm down, Oleg. He isn't harming anyone!

Oleg: I don't care, Alla! That _fag_ has no business being here! He should go back to Japan with that other skater.

Man Anchor 2: I understand your anger, but he is a Russian citizen, so he should have the same rights as everyone else!

Oleg: Then, what about _that_ man he brought with him?! What about him, Alexei!

Alexei: I-

Alla: Let's stop for now, because this is only going to drag on forever, otherwise it will end up like Voronov and that American. **[A/N: I had to include Johnny Weir somewhere, or he was gonna end up making a cameo]**

Then, they switched to the weather. _News outlets are talking about him?_ Yuuri thought.

Then he heard shuffling around the corner, when Yuuri went to go see it, he saw Yurio stomping back to the room and this time, actually slamming the door closed.

* * *

~switch to Yurio~

 _What the hell is that Katsudon doing? Is he doing this on purpose, does he know about Yuri's fear?_

Yurio slid his back down the door and put his head between his knees.

 _When will this week end?_ He asked himself.

He looked up, and in front of him was a small mirror under the window, Yuri didn't know how he didn't notice it coming in for the first time.

In it, he saw a scared little boy wallowing in self pity.

 _Why was he like this?_

 _What was wrong with him?_

Before he could stop himself, he got up and punched the mirror.

Surely enough, it shattered into millions of pieces and then he saw blood.

There were shards stuck in his hand, but he couldn't feel the pain due to the adrenaline running through his system.

Sure, there were deep cuts, but he felt nothing.

Then he heard Katsuki open the door.

"Yurio! What happened! Are you ok?!" he asked frantically turning him around.

Yuri didn't see Katsudon's reaction, but it must've been one of shock because he immediately pulled Yuri into hug.

"What are you doing?" Yuri mumbled.

"Hugging you" he responded.

It was almost enough to make Yuri scoff at him, but he didn't, he didn't do anything.

"Feel better?" Katsudon asked after a minute or so, but almost hesitantly.

The adrenaline wore off, so now his fist was screaming in pain."No" he said

"Uh, why?"

"Because there are several gashes in my hand"

"oh, OH"

Katsudon grabbed him arm and pulled him into the bathroom, blood dripping the entire time.

Yuri watched as Katsudon rummaged through Viktor's things looking for the first aid kit, meanwhile he was standing there with his fist in the sink.

He finally managed to find a giant box with a red cross on it. In it were tweezers, bandages, skin tape, rubbing alcohol, petroleum jelly, etc.

"This is going to hurt" Katsudon said. _Oh god_ , Yuri thought. How did it feel? Well, try dipping your hand in boiling water then you can come back and talk.

It was not a pleasant experience, let's just say that. Yuri was sure he was going to pass out, until Katsudon put some ointment on the cuts and the bleeding stopped.

"How do you know how to do this?" Yuri asked as Katsudon was wrapping his hand with gauze.

"Hm? Oh, it was just, Mari would get in a lot of fights when we were growing up and I would patch her up so that our parents wouldn't know" he responded. "Oh"

He just let him finish wrapping up his hand to go sit in the living room, but he sat in the Love seat because those god forsaking dogs were sleeping on the couch.

Also, this day could've not gone any worse because it was his right hand that was bandaged... _fuck._

HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DO ANYTHING WITH HIS LEFT, NOW WHAT!? Yuri wished he stayed deaf for a couple more days so that he wouldn't be stuck with Katsudon until... today was Tuesday plus 5 is... Sunday, yeah he didn't want to be stuck with Katsudon til Sunday.

Hopefully, everything goes off without a hitch because he doesn't want to get on Viktor's bad side, and believe him when he says Viktor is very scary when angry and actually made another skater cry once from some remark he said to Viktor.

Should he explain? He didn't want to remember, hell, he barely remembered because this happened back when Yuri was 10 years old, Viktor had just cut his hair short, and Viktor looked terrifying when rebutting that skater's remark.

He tried not to think about as much because well, as you couldn't tell already, he was stuck with Viktor's fiance, someone is completely oblivious to Viktor's _other_ side.

Maybe Yuri should watch the news.

* * *

 **AND WITH THAT I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY. I HAD A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON AND I KEPT FORGETTING TO UPDATE, MY FRIEND WAS EVEN PESTERING ME ABOUT THIS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, also I might write another fanfic soon, I just gotta make the proper outline and such, so without further ado, RHYS OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8- A Fine Day with Nikolai!

Chapter 8- A Fine day with Nikolai!

Honestly, Viktor didn't know what to do now. I mean, Viktor has known Nikolai even before Yurio was born and he was even surprised he was gonna let him sleep over while his fiance and Otabek's boyfriend were going to stay in his house... alone... and unsupervised... maybe they should call this off.

"Hey, Viktor, you okay?" Otabek said.

"Yeah, yeah I am" he responded and knocked on the Old Russian's door.

The door opened to a very happy old man, "Vitya!" he exclaimed in excitement. They hugged.

"Who's this?" the old man asked with a smile.

"He's Yuri's -" Viktor began to say, but was interrupted.

"-friend. I'm Yuri's friend, sir" Otabek said and offered his hand. Except, Nikolai hugged the Kazakh.

"Finally! My grandson has another friend, besides this lowlife" he said, pointing to Viktor.

He didn't know whether to be insulted or happy, I think he should be insulted.

"Anyway" Viktor said quickly, "Are you going to let us inside?"

"AH! Yes, come in, come in!" he said. He wasn't this happy usually, unless he snapped under a lot of pressure about something, Viktor wondered why, or maybe he drank too much.

Surely enough, when they all walked in, there was an empty Grey Goose bottle on the kitchen table. **[A/N: That is the only vodka I know, besides the other one]**

"C'mon old man" Viktor said, "didn't I say not to drink too much when I'm gone?"

He nudged Nikolai, and the old man almost fell over, so Otabek had to grab him.

"Whoa there!" he exclaimed, "I know I'm drunk, but you don't have to get this handsy with me! I'm not my grandson!" That made Otabek and Viktor freeze for a second.

"I'm not as fragile as that poor boy!" he continued, "just because I'm this tipsy doesn't mean you can just assume I won't get back up" They both let out a sigh of relief.

Viktor was only going to get even more grey hairs if this continued the way it was going, Viktor already knew that Nikolai knew he was 'special', but it didn't bother the Russian, it was just a matter of time he found out about his grandson and that might be a whole other story in itself, but Viktor knew he wouldn't be that bothered because Nikolai didn't want his bloodline spreading if it caused more parental incidents.

Sure enough, the moment Otabek let him go, Nikolai pulled a bottle of Svedka from his coat pocket.

Otabek grabbed the bottle from his hands and placed it in the fridge.

"Nikolai" Viktor said.

"What?" the old man exclaimed.

"Due to your extreme drinking habit, we're going out, with you" he said, pointing his finger at him to prove a point to him.

The wasted old man was not happy about the predicament he was in. They all ended up going to the Bolshoi St Petersburg State Circus because... reasons.

They had a great time and Otabek's tiny body couldn't take the sugar high he was on, so they all got into a taxi and the Kazakh and the old man passed out in the back seat.

The only reason Viktor isn't describing the circus is because he paid little to no attention to it.

Sure, Otabek and Nikolai were having a great time, but there could be so many things going wrong back at the house, Viktor knew all about Yurio's fear and such because they practically grew up together and Yurio used to tell him everything... until he grew up and learned from his friends that being this emotional was not cool, but hey, it was nice.

The taxi finally pulled up to a small cafe that Viktor frequented before he became all famous, he thanked the driver and pulled out the old man and the Kazakh from the back, there was nobody in the cafe thank god, but there was a bored teenager at the cashier counter.

She seemed very familiar to him. She slightly perked up when she heard the bell ring and then realization seemed to dawn on her, two world renowned skaters and a drunk old man were in her shop.

Viktor didn't know what to do, so he sat down and watched as the girl ran into the employee room and out came an old friend.

"VIKTOR!" Old Man Anatoly cried, "I haven't seen you since you were so young, how are you?"

Then, Viktor realized why the girl seemed familiar, it was Sasha, they used to play together, sure she was just a baby when they did, but damn she came out really pretty.

"I'm doing great, and Sasha don't you remember me?" he asked, she shook her head, of course she didn't.

"Well, it's fine, last time I saw you, you weren't that much bigger than that pie on the display" he said.

She blushed, oh good, his charm still works.

"Where are we?" a voice groaned, Nikolai woke up. Otabek was just sitting there, regretting his life choices (Viktor didn't blame him).

"We're at a cafe, Nikolai"

"Oh" was his response, it appeared that the old man was sobering up because his speech wasn't as slurred.

"ha, you never change" Anatoly said, and he had a sad look on his face, as if he knew something Nikolai didn't.

Nikolai just scoffed at him. "Well, are we going to buy something? Or are we going home, cause I want to see my grandson"

"Nikolai, I already told you, he was going to be staying at my house for about a week with Yuri Katsuki" Viktor said.

"Oh, oh ok" he passed out again. Viktor just sighed. Four more days, just four more days, he thought.

"We'll like a strawberry cake, please" Viktor requested.

"Already on it!" Anatoly said and went to the kitchen. Viktor pulled up another chair and sat down with Nikolai and Otabek.

Nikolai looked as if he was knocked out cold, so he assumed it was ok to talk about a certain subject matter.

"So, I understand you're going out with my friend" Viktor said, it was a pathetic excuse to make conversation, but it worked. Otabek nodded as a response.

"I know I'm not a father figure in his eyes, but good lord" -Viktor tubbed his face- "that boy is as fragile as an SJW's attention span on tumblr, he needs to be well taken care of, or he will break" He paused so that it could sink in, but Otabek looked as if he experienced going out with someone almost as broken as Yurio.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to him, I can swear my life that I won't let anything happen" Otabek said, and he looked dead serious.

Viktor was impressed with the Kazakh, he didn't expect him to take up this challenge, maybe his previous experience is giving him a goal to save Yurio, to save him from his own demise.

Nikolai adjusted himself in his sleep, but there were no signs that he heard everything they said.

Sasha came out from the kitchen with 3 apple turnovers.

"Sorry the cake is taking so long, but I made some apple turnovers so that you have something to snack on" she said smiling and put the plate down.

"BLESS YOU" a booming voice said. Nikolai had woken up to some miracle and was completely sober.

The old man started to munch on one of the apple turnovers happily as if it was the best one he has eaten in a while.

But something still bothered Viktor, why did the old man drink an entire bottle of Grey Goose? From what Viktor remembered, Yurio got gold in his senior debut, Nikolai got a raise recently, and his house was getting remodled for free by a fellow neighbor.

So what was going on? Did Nikolai already know something? Viktor tried to brush it off as nothing, he really wished he didn't.

* * *

 **What's going on y'all? I apologize sincerely for not updating, I was in Myrtle Beach, SC for an Orchestra competition and we got all Superiors and 1st place in 4th and 5th divisions for Choir, Band, _and_ Orchestra. MY TEACHER WAS SO HAPPY! Also, before I forget I would like to thank everyone leaving reviews, y'all don't understand how happy it makes me feel to see people actually enjoying this story I wrote, even if I wrote it on a whim back in December, I really appreciate it, y'all know who you are. RHYS OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9- Back at the House

Chapter 9- Back at the House

Considering what happened before, Yuuri wasn't sure whether he should let Yurio watch the news.

So far, there hasn't been a mention of him or Viktor on the news, but you never know with Russians. Even though Yuri Plisetsky won gold, the news outlet wasn't saying a word, maybe if they watched Russian ESPN, they might?

Even so, Yurio wasn't lashing out, he was just sitting on the carpet, curled up, watching the TV intently, as if waiting for something to happen.

It wasn't until 18 o'clock (6pm for everyone else), that Yuuri decided to make something, surprisingly, Viktor had everything Yuuri needed to make Pork Cutlet Bowls, but the pork looked expensive, so he got to work.

After what seemed like forever, he finally managed to steam the peas, fry the pork, make the sauce, and make the rice in record time.

When he was placing the pork cutlets on their respective platters, Yurio was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Making food" Yuuri responded.

"Why?"

"Because you must be hungry, and I _am_ "

"Um, ok" Yurio plopped himself on a chair at the mahogany table. Yuuri brought the food over to the table, along with forks.

Yuuri got to eating, but it wasn't until halfway through his own bowl did he realize that Yurio has only eaten one strip of pork and barely anything else.

Something must definitely be wrong if _Yurio_ wasn't chowing down.

Yurio had a blank expression instead of his usual sneer, so Yuuri couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Yurio"

The blonde looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

He nodded with the same blank expression. Coming from someone who suffered from extreme anxiety and depression, Yuuri knew that meant,'no I am not ok'.

Yuuri decided to leave him alone til tomorrow, because it'll only close Yurio off more than he already is, so he didn't push anymore questions and they ate in silence.

There wasn't much for Yuuri to do because Yurio volunteered to wash the plates and glasses (despite having a wrapped up hand) and the dogs fell asleep on the couch. Yuuri was too scared to turn on the TV in case the News Anchors were talking about Viktor again.

He didn't want to set off a panic attack. From what Yuuri knows, he can't use his own pills on Yurio if he did get one, so it'll have to come down to just counting to 10.

Yuuri just went onto Instagram to see if Viktor posted anything and found ... nani mo (何も).

Looks like Viktor might be too busy with Nikolai to post anything at the moment. Since it was already 7:30, Yuuri decided to turn on the TV, praying to all the gods he believed in that the news is done for the day.

He pressed the on button on the remote and... THANK KAMI-SAMA THE NEWS WAS OVER AS SOON AS HE TURNED IT ON!

Then again, they were showing a Soap Opera, so he turned it off and went back onto his phone and there was a call from... Phichit?

"Hi?" he asked

 _"HI YUURI, I JUST WANTED TO CALL TO ASK IF YOU WERE OK BECAUSE IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE LAST TALKED!"_ the booming voice replied.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, Viktor just locked both Yurio and I in his own house, sooooooo I'm doing great" Yuuri tried to make it seem as sarcastic as possible.

 _"REALLY?! I WISH I COULD GO, BUT I GOT A SITUATION HERE WITH MY SIBLINGS SO, *farther away from the phone* ACHARA PLEASE GET OFF OF DANG! *closer to the phone* SORRY YUURI I GOTTA GO, TELL VIKTOR I SAID HI"_ with that, the phone hung up.

Yuuri was laughing at the thought of Phichit's younger siblings Achara and Dang fighting, them being identical twins made it even more hilarious because Phichit confused them despite knowing them for 14 years.

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps approaching the living room and found Yurio with a blanket wrapped around him, the young Russian went to the love seat and curled up into a corner as if trying to get away from Yuuri.

Yurio didn't say a word, but stared at the ground the entire time as if trying to fall asleep, or as if trying to escape this nightmare he was in. **[A/N: I am so sorry this is gloomy]**

Yuuri didn't do anything and tried his best not to interrupt the silence that was filling up the room like gas.

"Hey" Yurio's small voice called.

Yuuri turned to face him, "what?"

"What're we going to tell Viktor and Otabek?"

Yuuri took a moment to try to understand what he meant, then he realized. What _were_ they going to tell Viktor and Otabek? That the plan failed? That they both failed to get along? That one of them got injured because the other failed to follow through?

He watched Yurio pull out his arm to examine his wrapped up hand, he turned his hand around as if trying to find some imperfection in the gauze, but there were none.

Yuuri could clearly see the 16 year-old suffering internally, but he didn't know what to say because it was harder to get Yurio to open up than to open clamshell packaging.

Even then, if he didn't get Yurio talking it could cause a) horrible flashbacks or b) everything goes normally and they become friends. There was a 50-50 chance, and the stakes were high.

He debated back and forth with himself, only contributing more to the silence that enveloped the room.

"You want to know what happened, don't you" Yurio said, violently pulling Yuuri out of his own thoughts.

Yuuri nodded. "If you wanna know, you don't have to promise to not tell Viktor since he practically knows everything, but don't"-he took a shaky breath-"tell Beka"

It didn't take a genius to know that Yurio was on the verge of tears. _Should I be hearing this?_ Yuuri asked himself. He felt as if he was passing into uncharted territory, sure he was a teenager only 4 years ago **[A/N: In Japan you become an adult at 20, not 18 like in America or other countries]** , but that didn't make him qualified to know how to deal with other people's problems.

* * *

Yurio's POV

Why the f*ck is he spilling to this pig and not to Beka? What the hell does he think he's doing? He might have to do what he did back when he was younger, suck up his pride, but what if it goes wrong?

What if they don't respect him anymore? What if... what if...

Those thoughts started swirling around his head to the point he started to feel nauseous, maybe even a bit short of breath. What was happening to him?

All of a sudden, everything started to go into a blur and adrenaline filled his system and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything but hear the sound of his racing heart.

Everything felt like it was slipping away and he started to panic. He didn't know what was happening, he couldn't feel his hands, he couldn't really _feel_ anything, but the feeling of everything being beyond his control.

As the thoughts grew, so did the symptoms. Then he felt a pair of hands grab his face, he couldn't see that well who it was because he was so focused on trying to breathe, but nothing.

His panic grew then he heard a voice, "Yurio, Yurio stay with me"

The voice sounded calm. "Come on, Yurio breathe with me"

He tried, then he matched the voice's breathing after what seemed like an eternity, it seemed to be getting better, but it was still bad.

"Come on, you're doing great" He-he was?

The exercise continued until reality seemed to flood back to him. Having these are never fun, but it almost seemed easier to get through it, but that didn't make the experience any less traumatizing. He was glad that someone was at least encouraging him.

"Yurio, are you ok?" the voice asked. _Oh, it was Katsudon_ he thought. Since time tends to blur together, he checked the clock, it took him approximately 32 minutes.

He mentally gave himself a sarcastic _wooo_. Katsudon looked like he was expecting Yuri to hug him or something, Yuri wasn't sure what Katsudon wanted, but Yuri was sure he wasn't going to give it to him.

"Thanks" he said in a small voice. Maybe, he should hold off telling Katsudon because he highly doubts that his pig brain'll be able to handle such confidential info.

Even if he did tell Katsudon, he wouldn't understand his pain and suffering. Then again, it wasn't healthy to hold in secrets for very long anyway.

He might have to hold off until he was more mentally stable to actually go through with remembering all of it. Remembering was the hard part and also the part he didn't want to do, but if it meant his mental health to improve in even the slightest way, he would do it.

Yuri got up from the couch and went back into the room and sat on top of the futon that him and Otabek were making out on only a few hours earlier.

He missed him already, it was a deep heart wrenching type that made you feel like you were going to collapse in on yourself like a house of cards.

How did he not notice he was already dependent on the Kazakh? If he said something would Viktor have gone through with the plan?

Yuri knew it was too late already, he might just have to grit his teeth and bear it until... until whenever they came back.

He no longer cared when stupid Viktor and Otabek came back, he just wanted them back, he specifically wanted Beka back.

Yuri noticed he was still wrapped up in the blanket, funny, this was gifted to him by Viktor when he was younger and more naive.

He remembers being super excited getting this blanket, sure there was a coffee stain on it, but he still loved it because it reminded him of the fond memories of his childhood, before everything went to shit.

He grasped the grey fluffy blanket and started to cry into it. He desperately wanted to go back, back before he grew up, before he knew how the world worked, before he back the competitive piece of shit he is now.

Oh how good it would be, how good it would be to travel back, but that would mean he'd grow up again and would have to suffer all over again, once was enough, living was enough to be exact.

Yuri didn't know how long he had been crying until he almost no longer could keep his eyes open anymore and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Yeah, this only got more depressing, sorry guys, I had Spring Break last week and since it was also Holy Week at my church I had to do a bunch of stuff, so I had no time to update until I got to school this morning, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, RHYS OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10- Strawberry Cake soup?

Chapter 10- Strawberry Cake soup?

First off, Viktor might have some explaining to do if anyone found out. What, you might ask. He... left the strawberry cake outside on the counter before he went to sleep.

He forgot that it was an ice cream cake, too. He didn't remember requesting it to be ice cream, but they gave it to him anyway, and now there was a giant puddle on the floor of Nikolai's kitchen.

Even though that wasn't even remotely close to the actual problem he was facing, but you know, if cake goes bad, your day goes bad.

Anyways, while Viktor was looking for a trash bag to throw the cake away in, Otabek walked into the kitchen in his Kazakhstan flag pajamas while holding his Ted plushie under his right arm, he still looked miserable, as if he didn't get enough sleep last night.

"What happened?" he asked before yawning.

"I left the cake out on accident"

"Good job" he said as if trying to sound sarcastic.

Viktor finally found a bag... inside of a bag that was filled with bags. He dropped the box of Strawberry Cake soup into the plastic bag.

He sighed as he threw the bag into the trashcan in the kitchen.

 _And we got it for free_ , he thought.

He saw Otabek had placed Ted on the counter as he was on his hands an knees wiping the floor with the rag.

"You don't have to" Viktor said.

"Don't worry, I've been pretty useless until know" the kazakh said, slightly snoring.

"Hey, Otabek?" He looked up at him.

"I'm sorry if I intimidated you yesterday, you know how it is, the fact that I had to take care of two individuals with almost the exact same problem, kinda... makes you used to overprotecting them a bit" he gave a small side smile to make that statement a little less gloomy.

"Don't worry, I would like to know more so that I can keep him in a safe enviroment" Otabek said standing up with the rag drenched in a sugary liquid. Viktor wanted to tell Otabek everything, to throw the can of beans at him and spill it, but he felt it would be better if Yurio told him instead, because Viktor was absent for a good three years in that story, a story he really wished he knew happened then, or he would've given up figure skating to protect him.

"I think it would be better if Yuri told you instead, I wasn't there for all of his past, maybe that way you might have a better grasp of it then me" Viktor said. Otabek nodded in agreement, wetting the rag.

"I see, so you're my grandson's significant other" a voice said. Viktor and Otabek froze, knowing exactly who it was. Nikolai walked into the kitchen, with wild bed hair pushed to one side.

Viktor and Otabek knew they were goners because no one said a word, allowing the tension to build up to an uncomfortable level.

"Don't worry" the old man said, "I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed that Yuri didn't tell me earlier" That was a relief for both of them, but they both kept their guards up, in case something was done or said.

"Also, Vitya, how's your fiance, I forgot to ask earlier" Nikolai said.

"Yuuri's doing ok" Viktor said with a cautious tone.

Why was Nikolai being so casual at the moment? Before Viktor could say anything else, Nikolai walked over to Otabek and hugged him tight.

"Please, protect my only grandson as much as you can, I almost lost him once, I think you'll be the key to keeping him grounded, and yes I give you my blessing to go out with him" Nikolai pulled away and smiled at the Kazakh and patted his back.

"If I had to be honest Nikolai, I thought we were goners" Viktor said, still shaking.

"Why would you be scared of me?!" the old Russian exclaimed, "I'm an old man! I can barely walk to the door without being winded"

"If I had to be honest" Nikolai continued, "I'm glad that he isn't fooling around with just anyone, I watched that performance and if my son were a bit taller and bulkier, he would be just like you"

This was when Viktor and Otabek realized... Nikolai was _way_ too hungover because Nikolai kept babbling about how he loves his grandson and how his daughter is a piece of sh*t, yadda yadda yadda.

Besides what happened, everything was going surprisingly well, Viktor managed to save the rest of the _Ichigo_ _kekki_ (yeah, that's right, he's fluent now.. not really) and ate what was left. It was delicious despite how pathetic it looked (after the incident, not before).

Now Otabek and Viktor contemplated what to tell Yurio and Yuuri when they got back to his house. It's only been two days and they've probably killed each other already.

This time, the day so agonizingly slow for Viktor, he didn't know why, it just did. He helped doing chores around the house, did Nikolai's... laundry, and other stuff, that qualified him to take care of the elderly.

Otabek did what he could, but he just mostly sat there, staring at the Russian News channel as if waiting for something to happen.

"Hey, Viktor" Otabek called from the living room, "you might want to see this"

Viktor stopped washing the dishes and went to the living room, "what is it?" Otabek just pointed to the TV.

They were passing a news story of an anchorman that got fired due to homophobic actions. Viktor obviously recognized who it was and thought nothing of it, until it was mentioned that, Oleg Kuznetsov was trash talking him and Yuuri. Viktor wasn't actually surprised he got fired, since it was illegal to discriminate against anybody, but it did seem odd though, it was almost as if Russia was reverting back to their old ways, but Viktor didn't nothing of it, it was only 2 people that have been fired, the first for being rascist, and Oleg being the second. **[A/N: I am not stating that all Russians are homophobic and racist, I am just emphasizing the ones that are for dramatic effect, please do not kill me, thank you]**

However, they might have to cut their little "vacation" short to make sure that Yurio and Yuuri were ok. They might have to take Nikolai with them to clear any understanding, but even then, Yurio might not want to open the door.

God knows what could've happened while the two were gone. Viktor felt like having a nervous breakdown in the middle of the living room, but he learned to keep his cool in situations like this.

So, Viktor packed his things back into the suitcase he brought with him. Otabek was standing at the front door with Nikolai, and it looked as if they were talking about something and Nikolai was smiling as if listening to a funny story.

"You ready to go?" Viktor asked. They both nodded and went to the car.

* * *

The car ride to Viktor's house was filled with a lot of suspense because they didn't know what occurred in that house while they were gone for the past two days.

The house could've burned down, one could've gotten injured (god-forbid), anything could've gone wrong, but they won't know until they get there, the suspense was killing him.

Then again, everything could be fine and dandy and he was just overreacting as per usual, but he was still worried cause Yurio could've hurt Yuuri, Yurio could've hurt himself, he just shook those thoughts out of his head.

It felt like an eternity that they were in that car due to the unnerving silence, no one had to say anything cause everyone was thinking the same thing. It wasn't until they finally arrived to his house that everyone let a sigh of relief, it wasn't burned down, everything was intact.

Viktor quickly got out of the car and fumbled with is keys, dropping them at some point because his hands were shaking so much. When he opened the door, there was no one in the living, it was empty, Makkachin and Ein were on the couch, asleep, and there was a blanket on the love seat.

He has never been so glad to see the house a bit messy.

"Viktor?"

* * *

 **I apologize for not updating sooner, I got standardized tests coming up, tests are becoming more frequent, and i'm becoming more and more busy due to sports and clubs, so I might not post for a while. Again I am so sorry, RHYS OUT**


End file.
